El comienzo del Fin
by Albionir
Summary: Todo siempre llega a su fin, el mundo, el tiempo, toda existencia en el mundo ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues porque yo soy en encargado de traer la destrucción a donde valla, lo que comienza yo lo termino, nada tiene salvación después de que yo pongo mis ojos en él. Salvo por algo, no importa cuánto intente nunca podría acabar contigo, te odio porque hiciste que me enamorara de ti.
1. Chapter 1

-que aburrido fue eso-

Exclama con un claro desinterés y pesadez en su voz, el, quien pronuncio esas palabras, se encontraba flotando en el espacio, indiferente de cualquier peligro o riesgo que corría al estar en el oscuro y frio espacio sin ningún tipo de protección, pero igual no parecía importarle.

A pesar de los miles de rocas y fragmentos de lo que anteriormente era el planeta tierra se encontraban dispersos por el espacio, así es, como lo leyeron, rocas y fragmentos de lo que anteriormente era el planeta tierra.

Hace no más de unos cuantos minutos este individuo, de cabello castaño y unos intimidantes, fríos y vacíos ojos amarillos, quien se encontraba flotando en el espacio con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza fue el responsable de la destrucción de no solo un planeta, sino todo el sistema solar donde se encontraba dicho planeta.

Era simplemente increíble que un solo ser sea capaz de tal hazaña, era simplemente inimaginable tal atrocidad, y aun así no parecía importarle ni siquiera un poco el hecho de que acabo con toda una especie.

-cielos que está pasando en el mundo, los ultimo 4 universos no han hecho más que decepcionarme-exclamo con un claro disgusto pasando a cruzar sus brazos-y yo que pensaba que estos años que estuve sellado podría haber aparecido un ser digno con quien pelear-cerro sus ojos con cansancio al tiempo que una de las tantas rocas del tamaño de un rascacielos que se encontraba flotando se acercara a él con la velocidad de una bala.

Pero con tan solo extender uno de sus dedos y esperar a que la enorme roca hiciera contacto con él se destrozó en miles de pedazos mucho más pequeños que él.

-pero supongo que los únicos que podían hacerme frente eran los inútiles de Red y Ophis-

Quien era el, ese el omnipotente con la apariencia de un simple humano, pues en palabras simple era el mismísimo Trihexa, si así es, la bestia que el dios bíblico sello en el fin del mundo bajo 666 sellos.

El cómo se libero era fácil de explicar, Reizevim Livan Lucifer, un demonio de clase suprema, descendiente directo del primer Lucifer, el en su demencia quiso completar "el sueño" de su antepasado, liberar a la bestia del apocalipsis y traer la destrucción y el caos al mundo.

Mas equivocado y loco no podría estar, nadie, ni siquiera alguien como Lucifer, desearía o querría tal cosa. Lucifer quería hace justicia para los demonios, traer la paz para su gente, no acabar con el mundo.

Pero claro el no parecía entender o saber eso, simplemente se dio a la tarea de liberar a la bestia y ser más poderoso y peligroso del mundo, usando una falsa ideología para justificarse. Claro que a Trihexa no le importo cumplir con su anhelo de la destrucción mundial, después de todo no es como si alguien omnipotente como él tendría algo mejor que hacer.

Pero claro que no se detuvo hay, no solo acabo con todo el universo de Reizevim, no, si no que viajo a otros, buscando un ser digno a quien enfrentar, destruyendo 6 universos por los que paso en su búsqueda de alguna pelea.

Existían una infinidad de universo, que el destruyera unos cuantos no significaba nada, o ese era su pensamiento, lo curioso es que en cada universo existían versiones alternas de los seres de otros universos.

Como, por ejemplo, el universo donde él fue liberado, el universo DXD23 tenía mucha similitud con el universo DXD31, el universo que acababa de caer bajo su poder, salvo por una diferencia, en el universo DXD31 los malos pasarían a ser los buenos y los buenos pasarían a ser los malos, es decir, en el universo DXD23 Reizevim fue quien lo libero, pero en el DXD31 pasaría a ser Sirzech, Azazel o Michael quien lo liberarían.

Incluso existía versiones de Red y Ophis alternativas, claro que no cambian mucho, salvo por alguna que otra forma de actuar, pero a diferencia, él era único, no existía otro igual en todos los demás universos, o al menos no en ninguno cercano, ya que él podría sentirlo, existían pocas versiones de él. Y en su mayoría todas se encontraban a infinidad de años luz de distancia.

Y la razón de eso es muy simple, muy estúpida pero simple, no había nadie en el universo que pudiera hacerle frente, por esa misma razón empezó a enfrentarse a el mismo, las diferentes versiones de él que estaban en diferentes universos, prácticamente todas sus versiones fueron cavándose unas con otras.

El mismo se enfrentó y gano a varias de sus versiones alternas, fueron las mejores peleas de su vida, lo daría todo para volver a enfrentarse a sus otras versiones nuevamente. Pero si quería hacerlo tendría que viajar trillones de años en el espacio en busca de alguna de sus versiones que siguiera con vida.

Y realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de viajar por eones, puede que sea inmortal, pero incluso él podría envejecer en el tiempo que le tomara encontrar a alguna de sus versiones. Esa mas fácil ir de dimensión en dimensión buscando a alguien a su altura, o por lo menos que pudiera entretenerlo.

Y es que aun si encontraba a alguna de sus versiones no aseguraba que serían tan fuertes como el, después de todo hay una infinidad de universos donde todo es posible, en décadas anteriores, antes de que lo sellaran encontró a una versión de él muy particular. Hyodo Issei, a simple vista no podía creer que existiera una versión de el que fuera un demonio reencarnado, portador del Dragón Gales y peón de Rias Gremory, aparte de un pervertido.

Era como un mal chiste, no sabía si reír o llorar por esperar algo de él, después de todo apenas tenía un poder igual al del Dios bíblico, y solo podía llegar a ese nivel de poder por unos pocos segundos y con ayuda del poder de Ophis.

Era simplemente patético bajo sus ojos, pero hubo algo que sí reconoció de él, su increíble perseverancia, al punto de que llegaba a ser molesto. Pero desde que conoció esa versión suya se ha estado cuestionando muchas cosas.

Como por ejemplo ¿cómo una versión de él podría ser feliz con tal nivel de poder? ¿y cómo podría ser feliz siendo peón de alguien tan inútil como Rias Gremory? ¿el realmente podría llegar a ser feliz de la misma manera?

Eran miles de preguntas, sin dudas nunca en su vida olvidaría a Hyodo Issei, pero bueno él no era igual a él ¿verdad? La única forma que podía conseguir algo de felicidad eran con peleas titánicas, donde estuviera a punto de morir ¿verdad? Porque esa era la verdadera felicidad, enfrentarse a enemigos poderosos y al final salir victorioso….¿verdad?

-jaaa (suspiro) maldita sea pensar no me ayuda en nada, mejor me voy a la siguiente dimensión a ver que encuentro- sin más estiro su cuerpo.

Y una brecha dimensional se abrió ante él, pero antes de siquiera atravesarla extendió su mano derecha en dirección contraria a la brecha, y una esfera de color negro que distorsionaba la gravedad apareció en ella y empezaba a absorber todo lo que pasaba cerca de él.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la esfera negra salió disparada a velocidades inimaginables y cuando llego a cierta distancia creció y se expandió tanto que fácilmente podría cubrir el espacio que había entre el sol y júpiter.

El colosal agujero negro sin contemplación alguna empezó a adsorber lo que quedaba del antiguo universo DXD31 ante los ojos de Trihexa. Quien simplemente avanzo hacia la brecha dimensional sin mirar atrás.

-adiós universo DXD31-

* * *

-y hola universo DXD32-y hay estaba nuevamente, el planeta tierra, como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido-no me decepciones, ahora veamos qué es lo que tienes que ofrecer-

Sin más se dejó "caer" dejando que la gravedad de la tierra lo atrajera hacia ella, pasando la corteza terrestre su cuerpo fue envuelto en fuego para su diversión. Simplemente estaba cruzado de brazos esperando que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo.

Y cuando estuvo a literalmente milímetros de que su cabeza impactara con el duro suelo se detuvo completamente, seguidamente su cuerpo floto hasta ponerse de pie.

-ahora veamos donde carajos estoy-cerro sus ojos para concentrarse-¡hay por favor no es cierto, otra vez en Kuoh, que es que acaso hay un imán en esta maldita ciudad!-sin dejar de quejarse camino hasta una quedar en una de las tantas montañas de la ciudad-aunque sin embargo no es mala idea caer aquí, digo la mayor cantidad de seres sobrenaturales están en esta zona-

Suspiro cansadamente, era de noche, una muy fría noche y quizás la última para este universo, Trihexa permaneció con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos hasta que…

-¿Por qué hace tanto frio?-se miró así mismo para darse cuenta de una cosa, estaba completamente desnudo-maldita corteza terrestre-era obvio que el entrar a la tierra su ropa se volvió ceniza.

Después de pasar un buen rato maldiciendo a la corteza terrestre sin que esta pudiera decir o hacer algo en su defensa, el Trihexa en cosa de milisegundos reconstruyo su ropa.

Consistía en un traje de pelea de cuerpo completo, dejando únicamente sus brazos expuestos (para que más o menos se den una idea y yo no tener que describirlo ya que soy pésimo describiendo cosas, imagínense la ropa de Cloud de final fantasy vii)

-bien empecemos a trabajar-dijo estirándose al propio estilo Goku, seguidamente después de impulsarse levemente con una pierna salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia a ciudad-prepárate universo DXD32, porque llego tu peor pesadilla-

* * *

-jaaaaaa (suspiro) que deliciosa es la comida humana, incluso me da pena por como terminara-muy tranquilamente como si fuera cosa de todos los días, Trihexa comida tranquilamente en un restaurante, con una enorme cantidad de platos a su alrededor, señal de la inhumana cantidad de comida que ingirió.

-señor aquí está su cuenta-

-(¿cuenta?)-pensó el al momento que la camarera del lugar pusiera una libreta con la cuenta de toda la comida que había comido-(por decisiones como estas es que no duermo por las noches, ¿hago lo correcto por primera vez y pago la cuenta? ¿o simplemente destruyo el lugar?...en definitiva destruyo el lugar, para que gastar dinero pagando la cuenta después de todo este universo no durara mucho)-elevando un poco su aura sus ojos amarillos se encendieron, se puso de pie preparado para mandar toda la ciudad a la mierda, pero…

-a por cierto tenga-la camarera le interrumpió poniendo un pedazo de pastel frente a el-cortesía del chef-

Trihexa simplemente vio el pastel durante unos segundos, meditando sobre qué hacer.

-(bueno supongo que la primera opción es la elegida esta vez)-sin pensarlo volvió a tomar asiento para degustar tranquilamente su postre, pero apenas el tenedor toco el pastel todas las personas en el restaurante desaparecieron, y todo el ambiente se tornó de un color gris, señal de que había levantado una barrera alrededor de el-(genial llegaron insectos a fastidiar mi comida)-

Delante de él, y con una mirada llena de confianza y arrogancia apareció Rias Gremory con su sequito, a un lado de ella Sona Sitri con su reina a un lado y parte de su sequito. El sin tomarle la mayor de las importancias continúo degustando su postre como si fuera más importante que las personas que aparecieron frente a él.

-mi nombre es Rias Gremory, demonio de clase alta y dueña de parte de estos territorios, quien eres tú y que haces aquí-se presentó solo para ser ignorada por el aludido para molestia de la pelirroja-oye te estoy…-

-cálmate Rias-le interrumpió Sona-me disculpo en nombre de mi amiga, me llamo Sona Sitri, si no es molestia ¿podrías decirnos quién eres?-pregunto cortésmente la Sitri.

-oye Sona pero que estas…-

-cálmate Rias, recuerda, no podemos presentarnos ante todo el mundo con esa actitud, no debemos subestimar a nadie-la Gremory parecía querer protestar, sin embargo, no encontraba como, por lo que se resignó a cruzarse de brazos y callar-disculpa a mi amiga ella es un tanto…-

Sona callo al ver al castaño frente parado frente a ella, degustando tranquilamente su pastel mientras las observaba con ojos aburridos.

-desaparezcan si no quieren morir-hablo con la boca llena de pastel-vallan y vida su vida mientras puedan, diviértanse, beban, tengan sexo yo que sé, aprovechen mientras pueden porque pronto destruiré este mundo-

Hablo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hablar de la destrucción del mundo, bueno en parte lo eran para él. Pero ante eso ni Sona ni Rias sabían que responder, solamente se vieron una a la otra pensando ¿es enserio?

-muy enserio-hablo nuevamente como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de ambas.

-perdona, pero eso es difícil de cre…-antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la palabra una enorme cantidad de poder hiso temblar toda la ciudad de Kuod, ambas, Sona y Rias quedaron sin aliento al sentir tan solo una minúscula parte del poder de la persona frente a ellas, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad mientras las observaba con aburrimiento.

La presión y el poder eran tantas que todos los presentes cayeron al piso aterrados, jamás en sus vidas habían sentido tal poder, tan denso, espeso y pesado, como si todo el océano callera sobre ellos.

Y un segundo para otro toda esa presión desapareció, pero el miedo continuaba hay en sus corazones, todos permanecían de rodillas en el suelo temblando como gelatina. Estaban en shock no sabían que hacer hasta que el movimiento del castaño los alerto.

Este camino hasta la mesa que anteriormente ocupaba, dejo el plato donde anteriormente estaba el pastel que tenía en sus menos y dejo una generosa cantidad de dinero que seguramente saco de un círculo mágico.

-mejor háganme caso, yo no soy lo que ustedes piensan, y si digo que pronto destruiré el mundo es porque voy a hacerlo-y con tan solo dar una leve pisada al piso destrozo toda la barrera para impresión de los presentes.

Las personas en el restaurante volvieron a hacerse presentes, raramente ninguno noto la aparición del gran grupo de adolescentes que se encontraban temblando en el piso.

-adiós, espero no volver a verlos, que tengan unas felices ultimas horas de vida-

Sin siquiera volver a mirarlos por última vez Trihexa salió del restaurante dejando a los demonios atrás.

-co…¡como te llamas!-pregunto Sona haciendo uso de todo su valor.

Trihexa lo pensó unos segundos, nunca en su vida alguien le había preguntado su nombre, quizás porque nadie vivió lo suficiente, bueno el dios bíblico le llamaba Trihexa, pero ese no era su nombre, de echo su nombre era tan complicado y largo que decírselo sería una pérdida de tiempo ya que no había mortal o dios que pudiera pronunciar o entender su nombre.

-me llamo Issei-dijo con descanteres-pero de seguro me conocerán más como Trihexa-y despidiéndose con una mano desapareció en menos de un parpadeo.

* * *

**Buenas gente, ¿qué les pareció este pequeño fic? La verdad se me acabe de ocurrir y lo escribí en menos tiempo de lo esperado, se suponía iba a ser un One Shot pero tiene mucho potencial como para dedicarle un solo capitulo (aunque está mal que lo diga yo).**

**Antes de continuar déjenme aclararles algo por si no lo entendieron, Trihexa (el de este fic) es Issei, no dijo ese nombre por decirlo en realidad Issei es Trihexa (bueno en este fic). No sé de donde se me ocurrió esa idea solo apareció de la nada y bueno, aquí está el resultado.**

**Tengo pensado hacer un máximo de 5 caps, y tenía pensado en un principio hacerlo un Asia x Issei, pero no sé por qué, pero hacerlo un Sona x Issei también parece atractivo (un Issei x Rias no, ya he usado esa pareja en mis 3 últimos One Shot, démosle una oportunidad a otra pareja). En esta dimensión es prácticamente igual a la del DXD que nosotros conocemos, salvo por unos cambios que explicare en futuros caps.**

**Espero que les allá gustado, yo al menos estoy satisfecho con este comienzo. Nos leemos en otro cap, BYE BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Y hay estaba otra vez, flotando nuevamente en el oscuro y frio espacio, con trozos gigantes de lo que alguna vez fue el planeta tierra del universo DXD32.

-jaaaa (suspiro), tal vez me deje llegar un poco-suspiraba cansadamente con brazos cruzados.

Hace tan solo unos segundos estaba discutiendo con tan solo un niño de 12 años, si como lo leyeron, simplemente porque estaba pensando en voz alta una forma "cool" y "original" para destruir el mundo, claro que era escuchado por todo el que se le acercara, y que por coincidencias de la vida un niño fue quien lo contradijo.

Diciéndole que destruir el universo era imposible, y hay comenzó una feroz discusión de "si puedo" y "no, no puedes" y como si también fuera un niño, en un berrinche y arranque de ira simplemente destruyo el planeta.

Si, así de simple, y es que Trihexa o "Issei" podría ser muchas cosas, destructor de universos, la bestia del apocalipsis, dragón de dragones, ser que está por encima de todos, etc. Pero, aunque nadie lo crean, es mucho más infantil de lo que parece.

Se molesta con suma facilidad, odia ser contradicho, hace un berrinche por cualquier cosa que no sale como él quiere, es terriblemente obstinado y cuando quiere conseguir algo no importa cuántos universos tenga que destruir con tal de tenerlo.

Pero si hay algo que más lo caracteriza es que odia que duden de su poder, para quien sea que le preguntes las palabras de aquel niño simplemente fueron eso, las palabras de un niño que cualquier persona no tomaría para tanto.

Salvo que sea Trihexa, para él, que no reconozcan su poder o duden de él, es la mayor ofensa que podrías decirle, y el mayor error, ya que lo más probable (y lo más seguro) que haga en el mejor de los casos después de decir tales palabras es que borre de la faz de cada universo existente, en la peor ira a destruir cada universo donde existas.

Si, así era Trihexa, un ser con un poder que nadie siquiera sería capaz de imaginar, pero a la vez tan infantil como un niño de 12 años o tal vez menos, una pésima, más bien peligrosa combinación.

-supongo que ya no hay de otra-otra brecha dimensional se abrió ante él, y como en el anterior universo, un agujero negro se formó en su mano derecha y cuando estuvo a punto de mandar todo el universo a la mierda una mano la tomo impidiéndole continuar con su cometido.

**-no permitiré que continúes con tal atrocidad-**

Trihexa sonriso levemente, sus ojos se desplazaron hasta la persona quien ahora tomaba de su muñeca. Un pelirrojo, unos centímetros más alto que el, por debajo de sus mejillas se podían ver unas pocas escamas rojas, sus ojos estaban blancos en su totalidad, tanto la córnea como el iris, una cola se podía ver moviéndose detrás de su espalda y vestía únicamente unos pantalones que parecían estar hechos de energía, dejando ver su esculpido pecho.

-y dime, ¿Cómo planeas detenerme? ¡Ah! Red-pronuncio de lo más divertido el Trihexa-dime ¿dónde está Ophis? Sabes que sin ella no podrías ni siquiera hacer que me esfuerce-dijo en tono de burla, pero Red permaneció en silencio y estoico-vamos no me dejes hablando solo-

**-eres un ser despreciable…-**

-¿ah?-

**-como fuiste ser capas ser destruir tantos universos, y aun así ir por ahí destruyendo mas sin siquiera sentir una pizca de remordimiento-**

-sabes siempre odie esa habilidad tuya de meterte en la mente de las personas-suspiro cansado zafándose del agarre del dios dragón-a quien le importa si destruyo unos cuantos universos, miles de ellos se están creando mientras hablamos, incluso puede que allá uno exactamente igual a los que yo destruí-

El dios dragón permaneció observándolo con aquellos inexpresivos e intimidades ojos blancos, que intimidaría incluso hasta el más poderoso de todos los seres sobrenaturales, claro que Trihexa no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, en un principio esa mirada le aterraba, pero después de verla tantas veces no producía absolutamente nada en él.

-si entraste en mi mente sabrás lo que le paso a tus otras versiones que intentaron detenerme-cerro los ojos y alzo los hombros-están muertos, igual que todos los seres en sus universos-

Nuevamente no hubo ninguna palabra por parte del dios dragón

-o será que tu esperas poder hacer algo diferente, vamos Red, sabes que yo te respeto, puede que no seas el Red de extinto universo, pero igual así te respeto, eres el único ser que se ha ganado mi respeto, pero no dudare en matarte las veces que sean necesarias si sigues interponiéndote en mi camino-

Nada, absolutamente nada salían de los labios del dios dragon, mientras que Trihexa solo le observaba expectante, pero después de unos segundos la bestia del apocalipsis cerro los ojos y bajo la mirada.

-sabes por ser lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido como para intentar venir a detenerme aun sabiendo lo que le hice a los demás universos por donde pace, no destruiré este universo, y te prometo nunca volver-

Y como dando la conversación por terminado se giró hacia la brecha dimensional creaba en un principio por el listo para irse, hasta que.

**-dime, realmente estas orgulloso de vivir de esa forma-**

-somos Dragones e inmortales Red, dioses en todo el sentido de la palabra, el orgullo es cosa de humanos y seres insignificantes que no tienen poder-dijo sin siquiera darse la vuelta ni detener su marcha.

**-te equivocas, durante todos mis años de vida no puedo decir que estoy totalmente satisfecho con mi vida, pero puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de lo que he logrado-**Trihexa se detuvo al oír esas palabras

-y dime y estimado "amigo" ¿Qué has logrado?-pregunto haciendo un especial y evidente énfasis en el "amigo"

**-he visitado universos y galaxias que cualquier ser rogaría por siquiera poder saber su existencia, he visto miles de cosas, yo mismo he formado lazos con increíbles seres a los cuales me enfrente y que se ganaron mi respeto, puede que tu no lo veas como una buena forma de vivir, pero estoy orgulloso de ello-**

-ya veo-se dio la vuelta para encararlo-que patética forma de vivir-dijo sin ningún pelo en la legua para la ligera molestia de Red-si es así entonces eso también aplica para mí, yo igual que tu he visto y viajado a lugares que ni tu o Ophis se imaginan, he buscado a seres que supuestamente son las más poderosas existencias de la creación, y no solo he luchado contra ellos, los e eliminado completamente, como la basura que son, entonces ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?-

**-que yo estoy feliz con mi forma de vivir, en cambio tú, tu solo vives para destruir, pero ¿realmente estas satisfecho con eso?-**

Ahora fue el turno de Trihexa de callar, Red tenía razón en cuanto a su forma de vivir, que solo consistía en destruir, ¿Qué si estaba bien con eso? Pues la verdad no le importaba la vida de seres insignificantes, pero ¿estaba satisfecho con eso? Un rotundo no.

Su forma de vivir era muy…vacía, repetitiva…sola, los únicos momentos que podría decir con toda sinceridad que estuvo satisfecho con su vida fue cuando peleo a muerte con sus otras versiones.

El resto de su existencia no ha sido más que un bucle constante de lo mismo, ir a una dimensión, buscar a quien valiera la pena enfrentar, y destruir la dimensión entera para luego pasar a la siguiente donde empezaría otra vez. Estaba cansado de esa forma de vivir, pero no conocía otra.

**-ve entonces que no-**

Nuevamente vio a Red, para suspirar con gracia, como odiaba esa habilidad suya de entrar en la mente de los demás, era tan molesto discutir con alguien que sabe y conoce tu forma de pensar, y está en tu cabeza cada segundo que esta frente a ti.

-este o no esté satisfecho con mi forma de vivir, ¿a qué quieres llegar?-

Red simplemente se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a Trihexa ver una brecha dimensional que estaba oculta detrás del dios dragon.

**-entra y te prometo que una mejor forma de vivir está del otro lado-**

Trihexa solo permaneció viendo la brecha, dudaba que fuera algún tipo de trampa, Red no era tan estúpido, y no creía que fuera una broma, ya que si algo aprendió de todas las versiones de Red que conoció es que era terrible en las bromas.

**-¿o es que tienes algo mejor que hacer con tu vida en mente? Si es así disculpa las molestias-**

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, Trihexa avanzo a paso lento así Red y la brecha, deteniéndose al lado del dios dragon y frente la brecha.

-¿Qué hay del otro lado?-ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para ver la sonrisa que Red tenía en sus labios.

**-entra y averígualo-**

Y como si de un espejismo se tratara Red desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado presente en el lugar.

-bueno universo desconocido, aquí vamos-

Sin esperar más entro al portal del cual surgió una luz a medida que entraba, nublando su vista más allá de su nariz, seguidamente todo se volvió negro de golpe.

* * *

-¡Hyodo!-

Escuchaba pronunciar, pero aun todo estaba negro, y no es que le importara quien está pronunciando ese nombre.

-¡Hyodo!-

Y hay estaba otra vez, su vista se aclaraba lentamente logrando al fin ubicarse.

-¡Hyodo Issei!-

Miro al frente para ver a un hombre mayor, de unos 40 o quizás más parado frente a él con una evidente molestia en su cara. El simplemente permaneció viéndolo con una incógnita en su cara, volteo a su alrededor para ver a varios…¿adolescentes? Riendo ligeramente.

-conque al fin el gran Hyodo-sama nos honra al despertase, espero no hallamos interrumpido su sueño-dijo con un clarísimo sarcasmo el hombre parado frente a él.

-(a donde carajos me mandaste Red)-se preguntaba internamente Trihexa.

-para la próxima que te vea dormir en mi clase se sacare del salón-sin decir otra cosa el hombre dio la vuelta para irse a su escritorio.

-(esto debe ser una maldita broma)-

Si, como pensaba estaba en un salón de clases, ¿acaso es que Red se estaba burlando de el? Se concentró un poco intentando percibir alguna anomalía en el lugar.

Mas sorprendido no pudo estar, Red iba a morir, eso lo aseguraba, pues le había enviado a una dimensión donde al parecer ni lo sobrenatural ni la magia existía. El evitaba estas dimensiones por esa misma razón, pues si no hay ni siquiera magia dudaba que hubiera algún oponente digno de ser enfrentado, claro que eso no evitaba que igual destruyera esas dimensiones.

Una gran tentación de hacer lo mismo en esa situación invadía todo su ser, nunca pensó una hora de clases pasaran tan lento, ni siquiera cuando el dios bíblico le sello había sufrido tanto como ahora.

En definitiva, aria pagar a Red si todo se trataba de una mala broma, al parecer esa era la última hora de clases pues todos empezaban a abandonar la academia rumbo a sus hogares, y él no era la excepción, no quera pasar ni un segundo más en esa abominable academia.

Pensaba irse a investigar más sobre ese mundo, pues aún tenía la esperanza de que ocultaba algo cuando Red lo envió hay, algo tenía que ser, Red no enviaría a la bestia más poderosa de todas a un mundo que ni siquiera podía defenderse de él.

Al menos las otras dimensiones que el destruyo tenían demonios, ángeles, caídos, dioses, titanes, etc, que lucharon contra el en el último momento intentando evitar la destrucción de su mundo.

Estaba tan sumidos en sus pensamientos he intentado pensar con qué razón Red lo trajo allí que no se dio cuenta de que alguien paso sus brazos por detrás de sus hombros, haciéndole una llave al cuello.

-con que durmiéndote en clase y ahora te vas sin esperarme eh-la persona quien intentaba inútilmente ahogarle era una chica, o eso daba a demostrar por su voz, además de que estaba pegando su generoso pecho contra su espalda-rayos desde cuando eres tan fuerte-decía ella intentando derribarlo inútilmente, era como si una hormiga intentara cargar un elefante, simplemente era imposible-rayos que estuviste haciendo anoche, ayer caías fácilmente-exclamaba ella con voz cansada.

Trihexa miro por encima de su hombro para verla, una chica con un uniforme de la academia, tenía el cabello corto y azul con un mechón verde, no pudo detallar su cara pues estaba mirando el piso con sus manos en las rodillas, totalmente exhausta por el inútil intento de derribarlo.

-cielos pareces una maldita estatua inmovible-levanto su cara permitiéndole verla, Xenovia Quarta, ¿Cómo sabía quién era? Pues vasto con verla a los ojos por un segundo para conocer su vida al detalle.

Pero más confundido no pudo quedar, Xenovia Quarta era una chica extraña a todo el sentido de la palabra, y como cereza del pastel novia de Hyodo Issei, ósea el.

-(más vale que esta chica no sea el motivo por el que me trajiste o matare a todas tus existencias, Red)-

* * *

**Buenas a quien este leyendo esto, aquí está el segundo cap de esta corta historia, el cap no es muy largo y no era lo que seguro esperaban (yo tampoco me esperaba esto). Pero después de escribir varios borradores y ver cuál es el que mejor se adapta al final que tengo planeado este fue el escogido.**

**Este fue solamente un cap de relleno, uno que solo servirá para complementar la historia y para darle un poco más de "sentido"**

**La verdad no puedo decir que estoy satisfecho con el resultado, me gusto más con el cap 1, solo espero que no allá problemas con los futuros caps que tengo pensado, sabrá dios cuando los publique ya que quiero hacer algo bien, que no quede nada sin dar explicación y poder hacer el final que tengo planeado.**

**Al final la elegida fue Xenovia, ¿Por qué? Pues es mi waifu de DxD, tenía pensado hacer un fic con ella desde hace ya mucho, alguien la recomendó y pues…es mi waifu.**

**¡PERO ALTO HAY!, esto no termina aquí, tal vez, Y DIGO TAL VEZ, cuando termine con la historia de Xenovia haga una alterna con alguien más.**

**Después de todo este fic trata de viajes dimensionales y realidades alternas, y para quien prestó atención Trihexa dijo:**

"**a quien le importa si destruyo unos cuantos universos, miles de ellos se están creando mientras hablamos, incluso puede que allá uno exactamente igual a los que yo destruí"**

**Por lo que puede que haga más de una realidad de este fic, con distintos finales y diferentes parejas, no sé, es solo quizás y si me animo a hacerlo, porque tengo la muy mala costumbre de hacer más de lo que puedo controlar y al final termina con un "buen" fic arruinado.**

**Pero weno pasando ahora a los Review:**

**viruz pirata (Guest): gracias por el Review, si lo sé, la temática de la traición y la venganza ya está muy gastada, difícilmente puedes encontrar un fic de DxD con temática original en el fandom. Gracias por el apoyo**

**El publicano (Guest) : gracias por el Review, había una razón para la actitud de Rias que pensaba explicar, pero como veras ya no será un problema, pero quizás Rias tenga su participación en el futuro.**

**esotero123: ¿enserio? Un review para decir eso ¡¿enserio?!**

**Dark Issei: cuanto tiempo amigo, gracias por el Review. Si lo sé, no sé porque nadie usa a Trihexa mas seguido, podrían sacarse un buen fic, al final si me decidí por Xenovia (créeme que lo pensé mucho) pero decidí confiar que Xenovia cubriría mejor el papel que Asia o Sona, aunque espero poder darles a ambas su parte en esta historia en el futuro.**

**Bueno creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, nos leemos quien sabe cuándo, BYE BYE**

**[Nota Final: no lo mencione en este ni en el anterior cap, pero perdonen los errores ortográficos, siempre leo los caps antes de subirlo para corregir errores, pero siempre hay algunos que se me escapan]**


End file.
